Une heure
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Qu'est ce que c'est qu'une heure, comparé à l'immensité du temps ? Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une heure, quand nos questions restent sans réponse ? [Angstgélique, Gabriel/Raphael]


J'avais envie d'écrire sur mon OTP. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de textes sur eux, qu'ils sont adorables, qu'on a envie de leur faire des câlins et ils sont définitivement trop angst pour ça.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Une heure.<br>C'est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Une heure. Et il le sait. Il lui reste une simple heure au milieu de ses frères, déchirés et anéantis. Les pas qui résonnaient il y a quelques heures – floc, floc, floc, floc dans le sang et la Grâce – résonnent encore et encore au fond de son crâne.

Un rythme militaire, les cris sur fond de tambour. Le fracas des épées. L'acier contre la peau, l'acier contre le sang. Fils contre fils, Papa, pourquoi ?!  
>Gabriel serre les poings sur le chiffon entre ses mains. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?<br>« Pourquoi … ? »

Qu'est-ce que Samaël avait fait, au juste, pour mériter ça ? La question trébuche sur les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. Acier contre acier, acier contre la peau. Fils contre fils, frère contre frère. Les plus petits écartés de force, les archanges en première ligne, et lui…  
>Fils contre frère.<br>Gabriel dans un sanglot étouffe sa colère.

Sa vision se brouille, alors qu'il entasse autour de lui tout ce qu'il peut. Des livres et des jouets. Des pantalons de toile blanche et fine, une toge dorée, une chemise brodée de beige. Des dessins, des cailloux – il en a fait une collection –, des plumes tombées des ailes de ses frères, des plumes tâchées du sang des fils, des épées brisées par la rage des combattants, des larmes de cristal torsadées et des sourires d'enfants évanouis. Ses mains n'obéissent plus à sa pensée, elles s'agitent d'elles-mêmes comme le turbulent océan en perpétuel mouvement qui détruit et défigure l'intérieur de son crâne.  
>Fils contre fils, frère contre frère.<p>

Le plus jeune archange avait serré la main de son aîné, Raphaël. Il l'avait serrée, fort. Si fort. Il l'avait serré parce que, l'espace d'un instant, il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Autour d'eux, des frères dormaient, une fleur aux pétales rouges scintillants et au cœur violacé s'épanouissant dans sa floraison macabre sur la poitrine. Il l'avait serrée, cette main à peine plus grande que la sienne, parce qu'il devait être grand aussi, parce que Sachiel pleurait à côté de lui et demandait où Il était.  
><em>Raphaël, dis-moi où on va.<em>

Il n'avait pas répondu.

Gabriel le haïssait, dans ces moments-là. Devant eux, Michael tenait son épée, l'Arme du Paradis. Il avait revêtu son armure, l'armure scintillante aux couleurs d'un soleil et d'un millier d'autres choses qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'ont pas de noms dans un seul langage. Gabriel ne comprenait pas. Ses doigts étaient serrés sur ceux de son grand frère. Fils contre fils, frère contre frère.  
>Ce n'était pas de lui, mais de leur Aîné.<p>

~O~

« Pourquoi, Michael. »

Gabriel continue d'empiler des choses, autour. Des chaussures ailées, des bonbons par centaines, des armes qu'il s'empresse de dissimuler. Il sourit, mais ses yeux sont vides, d'une étrange couleur grise. Comme si les larmes versées avaient lavé l'iris.  
>Fils contre fils, frère contre frère. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il puisse s'y faire. Ses doigts sont couverts de sang qui caille jusque sur le bord de ses draps qu'il plie consciencieusement.<br>Ils étaient juste des enfants, accrochés à la main de leur grand frère.

Il lui reste une heure à passer ici. Dans une heure, la nuit tombera. Dans une heure viendront les étoiles, les monstres et les histoires avant de remonter la couverture sur les épaules et de s'endormir. Vaincu par les désillusions, désabusé, un peu trop cynique et les larmes aux yeux, le jeune les mains pleines de ses trésors secoue la tête :

« Après ça, attends-toi à ce que le sommeil nous fuie. Pourquoi, Michael, pourquoi. »

Il questionne sans attendre de réponse. Il n'en aura pas. Les yeux grands ouverts pour contrer les débordements et pour se _contrôler_ – mot stupide – il questionne comme un petit questionnerait son père ou sa mère. Papa, pourquoi ?!

Et frères contre frères, fils contre fils, acier qui court et qui tranche les corps et fait pleurer les gorges, acier contre cou, couleur de mort.  
>Michael avait oublié que ses jeunes frères n'étaient que des enfants envoyés crever.<p>

Le temps tourne, la lumière diminue. Ses pensées vont vers son frère, le seul qu'il lui reste désormais, le plus proche. Michael est le pire, celui qui lui fait peur. Non, Gabriel pense à Raphaël.  
>Il va être drôlement inquiet.<br>Puis il va sourire, secouer la tête et tout oublier.

Sur le champ de bataille, avait-il seulement senti toute la force et la peur du petit qui lui serrait la main ? Avait-il seulement eu conscience de l'importance de sa simple présence ? Avait-il un seul instant compris que s'il n'avait pas été là, Gabriel aurait sauté avec Samaël pour ne pas le voir disparaître à jamais ?  
>Non, il ne savait pas.<br>_Raphaël, dis-moi que Sam reviendra._

Sauf que Gabriel sait désormais que Samaël ne reviendra pas. Parce qu'il s'est battu tel un frère contre ses frères, fils de Père – Papa, pourquoi ? Pourquoi pour qui et pour quoi ? Pour toi ?! – contre fils, son acier contre la peau lumineuse des anges, son acier contre le sang qui coulait.  
>Et cette bataille ignoble, Samaël l'avait perdue.<br>Samaël était un ange déchu.

Gabriel regarde le temps avancer. Sa chambre se vider, petit à petit, dans une valise fanée rose qu'il a décorée. Sur les murs, il a l'impression de voir couler le sang, encore et toujours.  
>Les archanges en première ligne, les petits écartés de force. Sauf qu'ils étaient encore des enfants, plongés dans un bain rouge bouillonnant, le sang jusqu'aux coudes et les cris et la rage des combattants. Les archanges en première ligne.<br>Gabriel avait crié.  
>Mais personne n'avait entendu.<br>_Raphaël, dis-moi que ça va s'arrêter.  
><em>Raphaël l'avait serré contre lui pour que personne ne puisse lui enlever.

Il lui restait une heure à passer ici. En une heure, un peu moins, la nuit était tombée. En une heure étaient venus les monstres, les idiots et les histoires. En une heure l'ombre avait recouvert les cadavres aux fleurs scintillantes.

Raphaël lève la tête vers le ciel, où les étoiles sont parties. Tombées avec son frère. Entre ses doigts reste un bout de papier dont l'écriture juvénile a traversé le matériau jauni. Sur sa joue reste la dernière larme du Paradis.  
><em>Raphaël, dis-moi qu'il reviendra.<em>

Et parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu, maintenant Gabriel non plus ne reviendra pas.

* * *

><p>Une petite review, ça fait plaisir à l'auteur... ?<br>Merci d'avoir lu, quand même !


End file.
